


Бесконечные дни

by marroniere_m



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Q has matured, Raoul Silva is Alive, Slow Burn, lots of pop culture references, occasional dark comedy vibes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marroniere_m/pseuds/marroniere_m
Summary: Кью уверен, что в его жизни наконец воцарился порядок. Он ошибается.
Relationships: M | Gareth Mallory/Q
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Часть 1. Что Кью знает о Мэллори

1

— Сэр, меня слышно?

Сначала помехи. Потом на экране Гарет Мэллори открывает рот, беззвучно.

— Включите микрофон, будьте добры, — говорит Кью.

В его наушниках голос Мэллори:

— А, да, вот теперь нормально. 

Мэллори сидит у себя дома, явно в кабинете. Он одет в рубашку и серый свитер. У него на столе стопка книг. 

Он спрашивает:

— Как ваша самоизоляция?

Кью пожимает плечами.

— Рановато судить, сэр. Я всё ещё слабо представляю себе, насколько реализуем карантин в условиях британской разведки, понимаете ли.

Последние два дня он существует в клетчатых пижамных штанах и рубашке с галстуком: низ — чтобы было удобно, верх — для рабочих созвонов. 

Мэллори хочет, чтобы они с Кью созванивались каждое утро — в восемь. 

Кью встраивает эти звонки между утренним чтением и кратким брифингом всех квартирмейстеров отдела. 

2

Каждый подходит к карантину со своим... набором. Билл Таннер, например — семьянином с отличным садом, для которого он заказывает всякие штуки в Интернете. На созвоне Таннер походя упоминает, что купил фитолампу и мастер-класс по выращиванию трав, а еще что они с женой и детьми час смотрели Ютуб-уроки, как вырастить авокадо из косточки.

— Такое ощущение, — говорит Кью, — что эти авокадо спасли твой брак. Как у тебя только на это времени хватает? 

Таннер делает вид, что не услышал первую часть. 

— Если планировать и вставать пораньше, все успеваешь.

В жизни Ив Манипенни будто бы ничего особенно не меняется: по утрам они с бойфрендом выходят на пробежку в масках, потом она выкладывает в сториз красивые фотографии каких-то цветов крупным планом и постит, как делает здоровый хлеб на живой закваске. Такой же хлеб Кью видит в сториз у младшей сестры и у того парня, с которым пару раз сходил в бар в две тысячи пятнадцатом году. И такие же цветы он там тоже видит. И такие же кадры с пробежки по набережной. Кажется, что половина гребаного Лондона бегает по утрам, любуется на цветы и делает грёбаный здоровый хлеб на живой закваске.

Набор, с которым подходит к карантину Кью: две кошки, досрочно погашенная ипотека, полное неумение печь и выращивать какие-либо комнатные растения, физическая подготовка уровня "могу позаниматься йогой, чтобы немного расслабиться", шестой сезон "Коня Боджека", та книжка Себастьяна Барри, которую Кью обещает себе прочитать уже четвертый год — её подарил бывший. И заклеенный скотчем ящик с вещами бывшего в коридоре.

Состояние, в котором находится Кью, в принципе довольно далеко от отметки "паршиво" или даже от "как-то грустно" и "немного уныло". Он вряд ли готов пополнить ряды тех людей, которые уже начали жаловаться, что сходят с ума в собственной квартире. Нет, всё не совсем так. Кью достаточно спокойно. Он чувствует, что за этим спокойствием скрывается и лёгкая пустота — впрочем, Кью подозревает, что сейчас это естественно.

Кью переоценивает все разработки техотдела, заново решая, что сейчас стоит государственных денег, а что пока можно отложить. Устраивает конфколлы с командой, чтобы видеть всех и знать, кто над чем работает и в каком настроении. Вникает в отчёты, сидя на кухне с третьей чашкой эрл грея. Лишний раз проверяет систему безопасности МИ-6 на предмет возможных уязвимостей, сам — и почему-то это ощущается как личный проект. Когда позволяешь себе время от времени заниматься такими вещами в полном одиночестве, к тебе возвращается азарт. Будто ты школьник, только-только написавший первый стоящий кусок кода. 

Ещё он рассматривает свою пустоту с исследовательским любопытством.

Кью достаточно потратил на психотерапевта, чтобы знать — и даже чувствовать: с пустотой можно как-то договориться. 

3

Не то чтобы у них с Санджаем были какие-то бурные выяснения отношений. Кью вообще не из тех, кто бурно выясняет отношения. Что уж там, ему потребовалось некоторое количество работы над собой, чтобы перестать расставаться с людьми одним сообщением в мессенджере.

Скандалов не было. Не предшествовали расставанию и внезапно вскрывшиеся факты. К примеру, никто никому не изменял. Никто не находил ни у кого никакие подозрительные сообщения в телефоне — хоть от бывших, хоть от случайных людей из Тиндера. Не было общих друзей, из-за которых получилось бы поругаться. Мать Кью прекрасно относилась к Санджаю. Всё индийское семейство Санджая — отец-хирург, мать-терапевт, младшая сестра-эндокринолог и старший брат-стоматолог, — обожало Кью. 

Нет-нет, не было ничего такого. Просто полгода тягучего, неловкого молчания. Молчание возникало всё чаще — и в какой-то момент вытеснило из их совместной жизни даже утренний секс по субботам. 

Закончилось всё в гостиной, до обидного коротким разговором.

— Думаю, — сказал Санджай, — мы с тобой достаточно уважаем друг друга, чтобы закончить это по-человечески, да?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Кью. — По-человечески. 

В этот момент у ничего ничего не разрывалось в груди. Он не злился. Не испытывал обиду, которая мешала бы видеть всё происходящее ясно и подталкивала наговорить кучу гадостей человеку, с которым ты прожил вполне неплохие пять лет. 

— Я всё ещё считаю, что ты замечательный человек, и... безумно, неприлично талантливый, и вообще, я благодарен тебе за всё, что было. 

— Я тебе тоже, — ответил Кью. 

И добавил:

— Я немного за тебя волнуюсь, конечно. Вирус и вот это вот всё. Врачом сейчас быть не очень.

— Это я должен за тебя волноваться, — ответил Санджай. — Ну, во всяком случае, так всегда было. 

И добавил:

— Не волнуйся, пожалуйста. 

Вместо обиды, рваных ран в груди и прочего романтического Кью испытывал нечто совершенно другое: как будто тебе ампутировали часть тела. Больную руку, например. Конечно, по рациональным причинам руку стоило ампутировать — вылечить нельзя, а если игнорировать болезнь, конец твоей медстраховке. Но всё-таки это, знаете ли, рука. Твоя. 

Он помог Санджаю дотащить часть коробок до кэба — хоть Санджай и сказал раз пять "Джеффри, не надо, ты надорвёшься, Джеффри, дай сюда". 

На прощание Кью сказал — вроде как с иронией, во всяком случае, в этой его фразе должна была быть ирония: 

— Если с тобой что-то случится, я устрою Эн-Эйч-Эс техноапокалипсис. 

Кью понятия не имеет, то ли это, что стоит говорить бывшему на прощание. И вообще, это была шутка. Шутка, ясно? И не важно, как на него посмотрел таксист. Таксисты много чего видят, что гораздо хуже шуток Кью. Пьяных студентов в Шордитче в четыре утра, к примеру.

Он много думает обо всём вот этом вот. Ну так. Просто думает. 

4

— Сэр, вы всё ещё думаете, что отправить разведку на карантин было хорошей идеей?

— Почему бы вам не обсудить это с премьером?

— Сэр, при всем уважении, даже если премьер выйдет из реанимации...

— Вот-вот, — говорит Мэллори. — Даже если премьер выйдет из реанимации. У меня очень простая логика. Я не вижу никакого смысла не перестраховаться.

— А агенты?

— Ничего страшного, посидят пару недель дома. Хоть узнают, как это бывает.

В принципе, в словах Мэллори есть своя логика, мысленно признаёт Кью: если кто-то из агентов заразится, вытаскивать их из Израиля, Бразилии или, к примеру, Конго будет гораздо сложнее. 

Удивительно просто, как один маленький вирус останавливает деятельность целой разведслужбы.

В сознании Кью пролетает совсем уж периферийная мысль о том, что и Бонд сейчас, тоже, наверное, сидит дома. Ну или нет. Кто его заставит.

Вскоре Кью становится не до этого — полчаса они с Мэллори спорят из-за бюджетов на новые разработки. Даже сходятся на том, что в машины агентов пока инвестировать не стоит, и бюджеты, изначально предназначенные на часы, ручки и прочие замечательные вещи в новых реалиях стоит перенаправить на совершенствование систем слежки. Уже что-то.

Потом — чтобы немного сменить тему, — Кью спрашивает:

— А вообще, сэр, как ваша самоизоляция?

Этот вопрос, кажется, теперь задают все всем. В ответ принято рассказывать, чему ты научился, какие видео посмотрел и что приготовил. Ну и про маски и антисептик добавить. Ходить без масок в магазин неприлично.

Мэллори выглядит так, будто Кью застал его врасплох. После некоторой паузы он говорит:

— Терпимо, спасибо. Не такое уж дерьмо, как я предполагал.

А потом:

— У меня есть собака. И виски. В принципе, этого достаточно. 

5

Кью смотрит "Боджека" до четырёх утра, как будто ему не тридцать шесть, а сколько там, двадцать, и как будто от его бодрости и способности ясно мыслить с утра не зависит национальная безопасность.

Вот что с людьми делает самоизоляция.

6

На следующее утро Кью не слышит будильник; он вскакивает, когда часы на телефоне показывают восемь ноль пять. Чертыхается. Ищет свежую рубашку, сдирает с себя пижамную куртку, чуть не оторвав пуговицу. Подбегает к ноутбуку, на ходу одеваясь и приглаживая волосы рукой. 

В кадре Мэллори сидит с огромной тарелкой яичницы — как Кью может разглядеть, с сыром и ветчиной.

— Могли бы и не стараться, — говорит Мэллори. — Меня вряд ли удивила бы ваша пижама.

— Прошу меня простить за опоздание, сэр.

Мэллори отрезает кусочек ветчины.

— Не страшно. Решил тут, что даже успею позавтракать, пока вы отсыпаетесь.

— Я вот не могу завтракать, — говорит Кью. — Никогда не получалось. Просто не могу есть по утрам, и всё. Но, если вы не против, я отойду поставить чайник.

Когда он возвращается с чашкой, Мэллори хмыкает.

— Не находите некоторые вещи забавными?

Кью садится у ноутбука.

— Какие например?

— Мы с вами знаем друг друга восемь лет, и вот только на карантине стали узнавать друг о друге что-то интересное.

— И что же вы интересного обо мне узнали, сэр?

— У вас коллекция комиксов больше, чем у моего сына. А ещё вам нравится Дуглас Адамс. 

Только в этот момент Кью понимает, что повернул ноутбук не к белой стене "для конфколлов", как обычно, а к книжному шкафу.

— Сэр, — говорит он, — всем британским учёным нравится Дуглас Адамс. 

Мэллори снова хмыкает. И говорит:

— А, и да, вот эта вот штука неплохая. Чёрно-жёлтая.

Он указывает в сторону подарочного издания "Хранителей".

7

Кью знает довольно много о Мэллори-начальнике. Вот, например, общие выводы: он не рискует там, где можно не рисковать, но разрешает обходить правила там, где это нужно, он ценит дисциплину, но терпеть не может бюрократию и немало времени потратил на то, чтобы уменьшить в разведке количество этой самой бюрократии, он ненавидит демонстрацию силы просто ради демонстрации силы, но сам умеет неплохо стрелять. Ещё Кью знает, что лучше не говорить на совещаниях, чтобы бюджет техотдела не сократили в два раза. Когда можно немного слукавить и сказать, к примеру, "да, сэр, 007 где-то в Челси", а когда придётся выложить всю правду. Какие темы лучше не поднимать. 

В общем и целом, никаких сложных правил обращения с М нет — достаточно просто не шутить лишний раз про ирландцев. Ну и, как говорит сам Мэллори, "не быть мудаком" — те, кто когда-либо получал от него сухую и емкую характеристику "мудак", в разведке не задерживались. Случаев с мудаками на памяти Кью за все восемь лет было не так уж много, два-три, но всё равно. Мэллори предпочитает использовать это слово редко и по делу — к примеру, в адрес бывшего 003, который самовольно пытался устроить покушение на Беньямина Нетаньяху. 

Это — наблюдения, которые Кью делает походя. Он в целом любит наблюдать за людьми: это чрезвычайно интересное занятие. Его наблюдения складываются в историю о начальнике требовательном, но справедливом, без бравады, безумного самомнения и лишнего официоза. Нормальном, хорошем начальнике. Такому можно доверять. Кью привык. 

Гораздо меньше Кью знает о Мэллори-человеке. Всё — факты, которые несложно найти: разведён, сыну семнадцать, живёт в большом доме в пригороде, этот конкретный дом купил в 2006 году. В девяностые служил в спецназе, в Особой воздушной службе. Был в плену у ИРА. Пытали. Не сказал ничего. Потом проходил проверки у психиатров — у Кью есть данные всех этих проверок, — вроде бы нормально. Ни медицинские заключения врачей после обследования Мэллори, ни информация о недвижимости, которой владеет Мэллори, ни актуальный адрес его бывшей жены — всё это ничего не говорит о нём самом. 

У Мэллори даже нет закрытого Инстаграма, где были бы одни только фото собаки из 2017 года или какого-нибудь заката, снятого на прогулке в 2013-м. 

В эту картину никак не вписывается любовь к комиксу "Хранители". Ну никак. 

Не вписывается сюда и сама мысль о том, что Мэллори вдруг может что-то сообщить о себе. Причём в достаточно свободной форме.


	2. Часть 2. Что Кью знает о себе

8

На следующее утро Мэллори выглядит более отстранённым — в этот раз он явно не похож на человека, который будет задавать вопросы про комиксы в вашем книжном шкафу.

Кью, впрочем, ничего здесь не удивляет. Отстранённость — ещё одна черта Мэллори, к которой он успел привыкнуть. 

Этим утром они ни о чём не спорят: пятнадцать минут Кью излагает текущее положение дел в техотделе, включая подвисшие вопросы, которые уже решаются, а Мэллори сухо кивает.

— Вы, как вижу, со всем прекрасно справляетесь сами, — говорит он.

— Техотдел — в некоторой степени саморегулирующаяся структура, сэр, — говорит Кью. — К счастью, она требует минимум моего вмешательства как... управленца, так сказать.

Главные управленческие принципы Кью: собери вокруг себя лучших людей, дай им понять, что в первую очередь ждёшь именно результат, не чини то, что не сломано. Ну и поменьше рассказывай подчинённым, как именно им нужно работать. 

У такого подхода есть три больших плюса. Первый — тебе не приходится заслуживать уважение в коллективе методами Иди Амина, Бокассы или покойного Эрнста Ставро Блофельда. К тебе и так нормально относятся. Второй — когда не мешаешь действительно стоящим инженерам, программистам, химикам и уж тем более квартирмейстерам работать, все они обыкновенно работают лучше и быстрее. Третий — то время, которое ты мог бы потратить на муштру команды, ты тратишь на науку. 

Справедливости ради, техотдел не был саморегулирующейся структурой, ни когда Кью туда пришёл, ни — как минимум — первые два года его царствования. 

Всему приходится учиться. 

9

В изоляции в голову лезут случайные воспоминания. 

Кью прогуливается по району Барбикана в полном одиночестве. Лениво окидывает взглядом всё, что видит. Те немногие люди, которые попадаются ему на улице — в масках. Кинотеатры и кафе не работают. Лёгкий, ненавязчивый постапокалипсис.

Он садится, смотрит на солнце, делает даже пару фотографий на телефон: вот кусок неба, вот бруталистские высотки Барбикана на фоне этого самого куска неба.

Тут перед глазами Кью мелькает сцена: ему двадцать восемь. Перед ним раскрыт чемодан с ноутбуком Сильвы. Сильва только что взломал все базы данных разведки, и с этим ещё предстоит что-то сделать. 

Кью смутно помнит свою злость и замешательство. Вспоминает ещё, что потом пару месяцев гадал, что о нём могли подумать тогда его подчиненные — а ещё, конечно, бесило, что никто не мог предугадать всю эту историю с Сильвой, будто он один из всех должен за неё отвечать.

Потом — как-то, на второй месяц после истории со Скайфоллом, — Мэллори пригласил Кью пообедать. Говорили о том, как теперь, в новых реалиях отстраивать работу в разведке, и что геройство ещё не значит эффективность. Под конец разговора Мэллори словно походя заметил:

— Кью, на самом деле руководить людьми не так-то сложно. Всего-то и нужно, что нести ответственность за свои ошибки, вовремя их признавать, чётко обозначать правила игры и самому их придерживаться. Будьте спокойны и последовательны, вот и всё. 

Кью научился быть спокойным и последовательным. 

Теперь ему, похоже, стоит научиться чему-то ещё — вот только он понятия не имеет, чему именно. 

Время тянется, как арахисовая паста, когда вынимаешь её ложкой из банки. Каждый карантинный день состоит из двух вещей: работа (много работы) и тихая, непривычная пустота (её не меньше, и она в целом была бы очень приятной, если бы от неё отвалились все мысли о том, что уже закончилось).

Перестать думать о том, что уже закончилось, не так-то просто.

Психотерапевт говорит, что горевание важно, и что Кью не позволяет себе «прожить горе», но Кью не понимает, о каком горе речь. То, что у него закончились отношения, которые разваливались последний год — это вроде не горе, горе — это смерть или хотя бы потеря конечностей или национальный позор, что ли. То, что он мысленно возвращается к этим отношениям раз за разом, пытаясь понять, из-за чего именно они развалились и где была достигнута точка, после которой все покатилось — тоже имеет мало отношения к горю, скорее к склонности Кью анализировать. То, что он чувствует нечто, смутно похожее на вину... разве это связано с горем? В конце-то концов, это Великобритания, тут все испытывают за что-то чувство вины, это национальный спорт. 

Что глубоко тревожит Кью, так это ощущение, будто один этап в его жизни уже закончился, а другой пока и не думал начинаться. 

10

Где-то между ещё одной прогулкой вокруг закрытого Барбикан-центра и ещё одним звонком от Билла Таннера Кью ловит себя на ощущении, что неопределённость становится определённостью. Как это? Ну, во всяком случае, ты точно знаешь, что сегодня тебя опять ждёт неопределённость. 

Таннер как всегда что-то скажет про реальную статистику заражённых по стране — и про то, что "непонятно, когда лучше снимать карантин в разведке, но точно не на следующей неделе". Мэллори опять скажет, что лучше не геройствовать тогда, когда это не оправдано элементарным здравым смыслом. На ежедневном конфколле техотдела все опять будут шутить, кто уже сходит с ума на самоизоляции, а кому пока нормально, и сколько ещё дней, непросмотренных сериалов и онлайн-курсов ждёт тех отделяет тех, кому ещё пока нормально, до тех, кто сходит с ума. 

Самому Кью нормально — без "ещё пока". Нормально и странно. 

11

— Как ваше утро?

— Ничего, сэр. Кошек вот покормил. Готов рассказать вам все последние новости нашего отдела. Новостей мало. 

Кью делает глоток чая.

— Вы знаете, что такое "Лазарус"? 

— Корейские хакеры или альбом Боуи?

— Ну, — говорит Кью в некотором замешательстве, — было бы странно, если бы Дэвид Боуи воскрес из мертвых только для того, чтобы нас взломать. Уверен, у него осталось на этом свете много гораздо более интересных дел. Так что в нашем случае речь о корейских хакерах. Северокорейских, если точнее. Они пытались нас взломать. Ну и у них ничего не получилось.

— Когда вы об этом узнали? 

— Примерно за час до нашего с вами созвона.

— Есть поводы для беспокойства?

— Вообще-то, — говорит Кью, — никаких особенных. Они работают на государство, но обычно грабят для великого лидера зарубежные банки. У нас же с вами система безопасности будет несколько... поизящнее. К тому же, я тут пару недель назад...

— Сделали её ещё изящнее.

— Можно сказать так, да, — отвечает Кью.

Ловит на себе оценивающий взгляд Мэллори.

— У меня было свободное время. И некоторое количество интереса. Всё ещё люблю иногда программировать, знаете ли. Считайте, персональный проект.

Кью наливает себе ещё чаю.

— А что до следов — у нас два человека, которые специализируются именно на цифровой криминалистике, сэр. Я получил им с этим разбираться. Думаю, найдём что-нибудь интересное. 

— Это те два человека, которых вы взяли на те деньги, которые отказались тратить на "Астон-Мартин" для 006?

— Машину всё равно разобьют, — пожимает плечами Кью. — Лучше инвестировать в людей, чем в игрушки. 

12

— Как зовут ваших кошек? — спрашивает Мэллори.

— Купер и Дайана, — говорит Кью. — С чёрной мордой Купер, белая, соответственно, Дайана.

Мэллори усмехается, как человек, который понимает, о чём говорит Кью. 

— А как же этот, как его, Боб? 

— Сэр, единственный БОБ в нашей с вами жизни сейчас уже пять лет как на заслуженной пенсии. Думаю, он уже не может никому испортить жизнь.

— Как у него дела, кстати?

Кью отвечает:

— Я полтора года не проверял, сэр. Но если бы его убили или что-то такое, мы бы уже знали. Так что думаю, у него всё нормально. 

13

К вопросу об этом БОБе: Кью просто не видит смысла его искать. Если Бонд хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое, пожалуйста. Кью подозревает, что самое уважительное, что можно сделать по отношению к бывшему 007 — не трогать его лишний раз.

Такие люди, если они вдруг по вам соскучатся, появляются сами.

14

Бонд и правда появляется сам. В половину первого, в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, как раз когда Кью решает утилизировать куда-то свободное время и начать, наконец, читать книгу, подаренную бывшим. 

Кью приходит сообщение от анонима. Сообщение — как если бы тебе написал его человек, с которым ты как-то полгода встречался на втором курсе. Оно простое: "Привет, спишь?"

Кью улыбается.

"Надо же, — пишет он в ответ. — Я, конечно, знал, что природа очистилась, но ведь не настолько, чтобы мне ночью стали писать бывшие спецагенты". 

Ответ приходит через две минуты:

"У меня день"

"И что ты сегодня делаешь?"

"Пью"

Кью отвечает:

"Я догадывался"

Секунду спустя ему присылают фотографию, одну: на полке в незнакомом доме — маленький керамический бульдог, на котором нарисован британский флаг.

Кью пишет: 

"Да, я тоже по тебе скучал"

15

— Ну что ты там? Где эта твоя... доктор?

Бонд в кадре выглядит ещё более загорелым, чем обычно. Фронтальная камера выхватывает его лицо, кусок сада во дворе и нечто, напоминающее барную стойку.

— Мадлен меня выгнала. 

— Оу. Когда и за что?

— В прошлом году. За то, что повел себя, как свободный мужчина.

— Оу, — снова говорит Кью. — Это её, наверное, очень расстроило. То, что ты повёл себя, как свободный мужчина.

— Ну да. Сказала, что я могу идти и быть свободным мужчиной где-нибудь ещё. Ну я и пошёл.

— Со сколькими женщинами ты, если не секрет...

— Не помню.

— И что, ты теперь один?

— Ага.

— Скучно, наверное.

— А ты думал.

— Ну да, конечно, ты даже мне написал.

Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга оценивающими взглядами.

— Что, — спрашивает Бонд, — как твои кошки?

— Живы, — говорит Кью. — Коронавирус им нипочём. Изолируемся вместе. 

И потом добавляет:

— А ещё с того момента, как ты свалил, я успел завести отношения, пять лет в них прожить и закончить отношения. Так что можно сказать, я тут недавно пережил расставание.

— Хреново тебе.

— Да не сказать чтобы, — говорит Кью. — Но я бы выпил. Можешь рассказать мне обо всех своих похождениях свободного мужчины.

С Бондом просто откровенничать, даже когда не разговаривал с ним три года. Во многом потому, что ему всё равно — или он специально делает вид, что забыл всё, что ты ему сказал, уже через минуту.

16

— Штука не в том, — говорит Кью, — что меня волнует то, что конкретный человек от меня ушёл, или что мне кажется это неким непоправимым кошмаром, нет. Штука в том...

— В чём?

— Не перебивай меня, Джеймс. Штука в том, что я, кажется, не слишком хорошо понимаю, из чего возникают отношения, почему заканчиваются, и что заставляет их продолжаться. И не превращаться сколько-то там лет спустя в что-то настолько же унылое, насколько...

— Всё всегда по-разному, — говорит Бонд.

Кью почти оскорбляется на то, что его так резко перебили. 

— Тоже мне, эксперт по отношениям нашёлся.

— Ну зачем-то же ты это мне рассказываешь. 

— Ну да, — признаёт Кью. — Мне хотелось получить альтернативную точку зрения.

— В жизни всё очень просто, — говорит Бонд. — Да-да, нет-нет. А теперь или ты наливаешь себе ещё и мы пьём дальше, или я пойду найду себе какое-нибудь другое развлечение.

— Какое же это?

— Пойду постреляю, например.

— Джеймс, — говорит Кью, — ты знаешь, что такое токсичная маскулинность?

Бонд выглядит озадаченным.

— Ладно, — добавляет Кью, — забей. Давай пить дальше.

Он идёт на кухню за новой бутылкой красного, а потом падает на диван, смотрит в потолок и чувствует, что кажется, пустота куда-то отступает.

Бонд на экране ноутбука приманивает какого-то огромного жирного попугая.

В голове Кью снова звучит эта его фраза: "В жизни всё очень просто, да-да, нет-нет".

17

— Вы с похмелья, — констатирует Мэллори.

Кью ещё раз смотрит на своё изображение на экране — вполне причёсанный и даже немного выспавшийся. Есть, конечно, мешки под глазами, но их надо тщательно разглядывать. Он решает не отпираться. 

— Всё объяснимо, сэр. Сегодня воскресенье.

— А я и не осуждаю, Кью. Просто впервые вижу вас с похмелья. Был какой-то достойный повод?

— Да так, — отвечает Кью. — С другом.

— На карантине, — говорит Мэллори, — старые друзья иногда появляются будто бы из ниоткуда, да? 

Кью подозревает, к чему он клонит.

— Такое тоже бывает.

— Как у него дела?

— У него всегда всё хорошо. Куда он денется.

— Скажите ему, что если он будет вас спаивать, придётся объявить его в розыск.

На этом Мэллори явно закрывает для себя тему появившегося из ниоткуда Джеймса Бонда.

Он говорит:

— Знаете, я всё думаю о корейских хакерах.


	3. Часть 3. Что Кью знает о порядке и хаосе

18

Никаких сирен, никаких тикающих часов в голове, никакой угрожающей музыки, и уж тем более никакого «у вас есть десять минут, чтобы решить эту проблему».

— И что вы думаете, сэр?

— Пока просто пробую соединить точки. Ким Чен Ын стал довольно часто пропадать с радаров. Все говорят о его сестре. Тут эти корейские хакеры пытаются нас взломать. Да, грубо. Да, неумело. Но сама попытка.

— Хм, — произносит Кью.

— Вот и я того же мнения, — говорит Мэллори. — Это не то, из-за чего сейчас стоит бить тревогу. Но я бы на вашем месте подумал, что мы можем сделать, чтобы у нас было больше информации. Уже сейчас. 

— Подозреваю, сэр, у вас должны быть там свои люди.

— Два человека, — говорит Мэллори. — Но я бы их пока не подключал. Я достаточно бережно к ним отношусь. Просто подумайте. В теории. 

— Вы меня удивили, — говорит Кью. — А сейчас, если не возражаете, пойду заберу... похмельный завтрак. Точнее обед. 

В выражении лица Мэллори проскальзывает лёгкое любопытство — чисто антропологическое.

— Очень много индийской еды, — уточняет Кью. 

— Неплохо, — говорит Мэллори.

А потом:

— В следующий раз закажите корейской. Она отлично помогает. 

— В следующий раз я так не напьюсь.

Мэллори фыркает.

— Все так говорят.

19

— Почему без цыплёнка тикка масала?

— Не люблю мясо, — отвечает Кью, обмакивая край лепёшки-наан в соус от овощного карри. 

Мясо он не ест вот уже восемь лет. Пробовал отказаться и от молочки, но надолго не хватило. 

— Вам не кажется, что пахнет международным скандалом?

— Конечно, кажется, — говорит Мэллори. — Потенциально с этой штукой можно было бы вляпаться в ситуацию а-ля прослушанный телефон Меркель. Или Трамп и русские хакеры. Но в вас я уверен.

— Не в вашем стиле, — говорит Кью.

— Что именно?

— Рисковать там, где это не оправдано.

— Рисковать там, где это не оправдано — это оставлять агента, на которого мы потратили годы времени и миллионы фунтов госбюджета, в стране, где у него нет срочной работы, нет риска срыва прикрытия и есть риск умереть от совершенно идиотского вируса. То, о чём мы с вами говорим — проект, который можно спокойно начать разрабатывать сейчас, пока у нас есть время и возможность.

— Как личный проект это интересно, — говорит Кью. — Если бы вы предложили мне это лет шесть-семь назад, я бы даже решил, что вы лучший начальник в мире.

— Именно поэтому я бы вам это и не предложил.

Кью потирает переносицу.

— Простите?

Мэллори совершенно невозмутим, если не считать смеющихся глаз.

— Можем сменить тему.

— Ну уж нет, сэр. Мне любопытно, почему. 

— Вас это задело?

— Нет, конечно. Просто это необычное наблюдение. 

Мэллори не меняется в лице.

— Вы давно вышли из той фазы, когда всё видишь интересным личным проектом. 

Кью медлит. Прикидывает — кажется, они с Мэллори изучают друг друга, но не так, как в первый раз. Затем Кью говорит: 

— Сэр, вы понимаете, что предложение это достаточно рискованное, и что этот, так сказать, персональный проект займёт время. Много времени. То, что он выйдет за пределы персонального проекта — в моём понимании этих слов, — неизбежно. Здесь понадобятся другие люди. И я пока не знаю, как мы обоснуем вмешательство во внутренние дела другого государства в настолько...

Кью ловит на себе взгляд Мэллори.

— Я подумаю.

20

Таннер между делом сообщает: он прячется от детей, делая вид, что смертельно занят. 

Ив Манипенни — судя по той ее активности в Интернете, которую Кью отследил сегодня, — посмотрела пять вариантов новой квартиры и погуглила грузоперевозки. Сториз с пробежек с бойфрендов у нее тоже прекратились.

Кью в целом доволен жизнью. Он не чувствует, что ему одиноко: скорее, в его жизни теперь есть ровно столько общения, сколько он хотел бы, не больше. 

Свободное время уходит на чтение — "Дни без конца" Себастьяна Барри оказались хорошей книгой, — серии "Боджека (их Кью теперь экономит, не больше одной в два дня) и мысли. 

21

Когда до финала "Боджека" остаётся две серии, Кью вспоминает, что у него вообще-то есть приставка и проектор.

— Тебе что, пятнадцать? — спрашивает Бонд.

— Кодзима гений, — Кью пытается перенаправить главного героя вниз по склону. Тут на экране некстати начинает идти дождь.

— Ты уже полчаса играешь за какого-то разносчика пиццы.

— Если ты не заметил, сейчас я несу труп американского президента. 

Бонд на другой стороне земного шара чем-то шуршит. 

— Не очень правдоподобно.

— Не нравится — не смотри.

В последнее время даже Бонд сидит дома — насколько это, конечно, возможно его случае (это значит, что он просто меньше шляется и спит не с тремя случайными женщинами за неделю, а всего с одной). В вирус он при этом демонстративно не верит: "чушь собачья", "обычная простуда" и "да от эпилепсии больше людей умирают". 

— Что думаешь, — в какой-то момент говорит Бонд таким тоном, что невозможно понять, шутит он, издевается или совершенно серьезен, — кому это выгодно и как скоро нас всех чипируют?

— Ты зря беспокоишься, — отвечает Кью. — Если бы даже треть того, что пишут о чипировании в Интернете, было правдой, я бы давно чипировал тебя сам. Думаю, вышло бы гораздо дешевле и удобнее, чем ещё одна умная булавка для галстука.

— А из новеньких никого чипировать не хочется?

— Из новеньких...

Кью медлит с ответом. На экране проектора главный герой — мужик с лицом Нормана Ридуса, — уворачивается от одной из тех потусторонних тварей, которые в этой игре появляются во время дождя.

Кью выбирает быть честным.

— Это того не стоит.

— Перевелись хорошие агенты?

— Нет, — говорит Кью. — Просто это никогда того не стоило. 

— Что — это?

— Метафорически выражаясь, бег с выпущенными кишками. 

Твари нападают на Нормана Ридуса. Уровень придётся перепроходить.

22

— Да, мам. Нет, нормально всё, мам. 

Кью видит дымовую завесу в комнате, как мини-облако смога над мини-Пекином. Да, конечно, мама опять жгла благовония, он мог бы догадаться. 

— Как, э-э-э, картины? Покупают?

— Розового Будду забрали на прошлой неделе, а вот голубого пока никто не хочет. Радужного забронировала одна очень милая девочка, но сейчас, говорит, у нее с деньгами не очень... 

Кью слушает, пропуская половину того, что говорит мама, мимо ушей. Если отключиться, то в целом, ежемесячные созвоны с ней могут проходить очень даже комфортно. Главное понимающе кивать, когда она наконец делает паузу, а когда речь зайдёт о семинарах по медитации, не задавать себе вопрос, какого черта ты всё это оплачиваешь.

Однако сегодня где-то на середине разговора Кью ловит себя на холодном, непонятном чувстве. Его здесь нет. Это всё происходит с кем-то ещё, но не с ним.

Мама поправляет длинные — до пояса — волосы. 

— Знаешь, Джеффри, — говорит она, — я правда очень рада, что у тебя сейчас мир в душе. Правда. 

— Слушай, мам, — отвечает Кью, — ты меня извини, пожалуйста, но у меня сейчас будет конфколл. Сиди дома. Давай, обнимаю. 

23

— Кого ты сегодня убил?

— Ты хоть знаешь, в какой я стране?

— Вообще-то я берегу твоё личное пространство, — говорит Кью. — Не хочу выглядеть сталкером. 

А потом:

— Скажи, пожалуйста, что ты делаешь на острове Пуна в Эквадоре?

— Отдыхаю и любуюсь природой. Вот, змея в гости заползала. 

Камера телефона Бонда выхватывает нечто длинное, чешуйчатое и толщиной с пожарный гидрант. Мёртвое. 

— Мда, — говорит Кью.

— Это поинтереснее, чем три дня играть в доставщика трупов, не находишь?

Кью останавливается. Наблюдает свои эмоции. Эмоции оказываются простыми, как топор.

То, что говорит Бонд, совершенно иррационально злит. Даже бесит. 

Кью говорит:

— Давай закроем тему. 

24

Жизнь Кью измеряется вопросами порядка и хаоса.

Порядок — его личное достижение. Возможность отстраниться. Систематизировать. Вовремя отследить в себе вспышку эгоизма, злости, гнева, уныния или лени — и задать себе правильные вопросы. Вышколить, организовать своё время так, чтобы в день встраивались и работа, и безделье. Собрать вокруг себя тех, кому можешь делегировать. Почувствовать, когда тебя тянет не туда — к вещам и людям, которые могли бы тебя выхолостить, опустошить, уничтожить, — и аккуратно изменить маршрут.

Хаос — то, во что (по опыту) неизменно превращается жизнь, если не стремиться к порядку.

Кью заваривает чай. Кормит Купера консервами для кошек с ожирением, а Дайану консервами для пожилых кошек. Отправляет 009 третье ласковое предупреждение: транспортировка домой прошла не слишком гладко, и теперь 009 и 006 не должны покидать конспиративные квартиры, даже чтобы вынести мусор. 

Затем Кью видит сообщение от Мэллори — совершенно типичное:

"И что?"

Мэллори никогда не пишет ни длинные сообщения, ни длинные электронные письма. "Да", "Нет", "Что дальше". Самое объемное письмо его авторства на памяти Кью состояло из двух предложений. Оно было адресовано Борису Джонсону. В два предложения Мэллори упаковал приветствие, вежливый, но сухой отказ в трех убедительных просьбах премьер-министра, аргументы по каждому пункту и пожелание хорошего дня. 

Кью отвечает:

"Рискованно"

25

Бонд не приходит на четвёртый онлайн-вечер игры. Это значит: Кью некому шерить экран и не с кем обмениваться колкостями. 

Может, Бонд занят убийством ещё одной змеи. Или крокодила. Или неудачливого эквадорца. Жаль, конечно — сегодня Кью планировал показать ему новую героиню с комментарием "смотри, как похожа на твою бывшую жену". 

Всё же, Кью привык к внезапным исчезновениям. 

Он пишет: 

"Ты где там?"

Через полчаса ответ не приходит. Как и через час.

"Ладно, сегодня без доставщика трупов". 

Молчание. Бонда нет онлайн уже час тридцать одну минуту. 

Кью не думает, что этому стоит придавать большое значение. Однако он проверяет местонахождение Бонда — это же как помыть руки после того, как забрал пакет с индийской едой от курьера. Телефон находится на острове Пуна, и за час тридцать одну минуту ни разу не переместился. Здесь же рядом должен быть ноутбук. И судя по тому, что они совсем недавно созванивались и играли, Бонд мог и не заклеивать веб-камеру.

Про себя Кью отмечает, что Бонд никогда не был аккуратен с такими штуками. 

Камера выхватывает лишь кусок комнаты, но этого достаточно: Кью видит фрагмент сломанного стула, кровавое пятно на стене — именно такой формы пятна остаются, когда кому-то вышибли мозги, — и тело мужчины, но темнокожего. 

Он приближает изображение тела. Тело незнакомое, конечно. 

— Однако. 

26

Именно в этот момент Кью приходит одно весьма любопытное рабочее сообщение.

Культура работы в техотделе такова: сотрудники могут обсуждать друг с другом всё, что угодно, во сколько им угодно, но после 23.00 самого Кью нельзя беспокоить, если речь не идёт о прямой угрозе национальной безопасности. 

В 23.15 один из новых аналитиков — китаец, — пишет:

"Сэр, похоже, это не "Лазарус".

27

В 00.15 Кью отправляет сообщение Мэллори:

"Сэр, кажется, нам с вами стоит провести утреннюю встречу вживую, а не дистанционно. И лучше не утром"

Ответ приходит меньше, чем через минуту:

"Любите природу?"

И:

"Как раз ужинаю" 

Этот ответ Кью более чем устраивает: он сам руководил проверкой дома Мэллори на предмет подслушивающих устройств. 

28

— Вам налить?

— Спасибо, я за рулём, сэр.

Мэллори приподнимает бровь.

— Живу в эпоху перемен.

— Ну видите, иногда я всё-таки пользуюсь водительскими правами. 

— Судя по всему, — говорит Мэллори, — мы с вами тут минимум до утра. Будем нарушать самоизоляцию. Красное или белое?

— Давайте красное. Спасибо. 

— Как вам такой вариант: у меня стейк, у вас паста? 

Обычно Кью не ест на ночь, но во-первых, они тут минимум до утра, а во-вторых, тарелка пасты ему сейчас действительно не помешает.

— Звучит отлично.

— Ну, — говорит Мэллори, открывая бутылку, — насколько мы в заднице?

Кью садится за кухонный стол.

— Восемь с половиной из десяти. Но это потому, что я предпочитаю не паниковать раньше времени.


	4. Часть 4. Что Кью знает о судных днях

29

— Что значит, "не Лазарус"?

Пёс Мэллори — высокая, тонконогая борзая с длинной мордой, — тихонько скулит.

— Не давайте ему ничего, — говорит Мэллори. — Ест по часам. Иначе бывают непредсказуемые последствия. 

Кью наматывает на вилку спагетти. Сосредотачиваться на еде удобно, когда думаешь о чём-то, что если и укладывается в голове, то с большим трудом.

— Смотрите, — начинает он, — вы знаете, что такое атрибуция... 

— Атаки одной хакерской группы приписывают другой, ограбления банков, совершенные школьником из Америки, приписывают команде китайцев, фальсификацию выборов вешают на русских хакеров. 

— Ага, — кивает Кью с набитым ртом. Паста вкусная, очень правильная маринара. — Извините, стресс заедаю.

— Я вижу, — говорит Мэллори. — И всё-таки, вернёмся к "Лазарусу".

— Атрибуцию могут осложнить разные штуки. К примеру, неуникальное ПО. Не все же пишут код сами с нуля. Не в наше время. Дополнительные затраты времени, которые не всегда себя оправдывают. Но.

— Но?

— Это самый тупой и грубый пример, — говорит Кью. — Мы, разумеется, не говорим о тех, кто покупает софт в даркнете за пару тысяч. Мы говорим о тех, кто использует ровно то же ПО, которое использует "Лазарус". Что само по себе смело.

— Как вы это поняли?

— Там всё было очень интересно модифицировано, — отвечает Кью. — Необычные такие системы шифрования. За всю жизнь я видел такие только у одного человека. И если мне не изменяет память, этому человеку восемь лет назад воткнули нож в спину в Шотландии.

— Каковы шансы, что это действительно он?

— Сильва не император Палпатин, чтобы оставлять после себя Первый Орден. 

— Сомневаетесь, что у него был какой-нибудь специально обученный Кайло Рен, чтобы поиметь нас в нужный момент?

Это чуть не заставляет Кью поперхнуться. 

— Ну, можно и так сказать. Да. Довольно точное сравнение с Кайло Реном. 

Мэллори наливает себе уже второй бокал вина.

— А в том, что Сильва мог воскреснуть после ранения огромным ножом в спину, вы не сомневаетесь.

— Я просто предполагаю. Есть детали, которые наводят меня на мысли. К примеру. Неделю назад мне написал Бонд. Это произошло впервые за два года. И я был абсолютно уверен, что он будет прохлаждаться со своей, м-м-м, женщиной ещё пару лет. Но Бонд был совершенно один. На острове Пуна в Эквадоре. И большую часть времени он сидел на месте. Пропадал только изредка.

— Самоизолировался.

— Он не верит в коронавирус. 

Мэллори делает такой вид, многозначительный — "ну конечно".

— Зато несколько часов назад он пропал со связи, — говорит Кью. — Телефон остался дома. Ещё дома труп и чьи-то мозги на стенке. И тот компьютер, с которого нас пытались взломать, я его отследил. Тоже в Эквадоре. Это, конечно, может вброс, чтобы нас запутать, но тем не менее. 

Количество вина в бокале Мэллори уменьшилось уже ровно в два раза.

— Красиво, скажите, да? — говорит Кью. — И здесь-то я думал, что у нас в жизни наконец все стало спокойно. 

— "У нас" и "спокойно"? — усмехается Мэллори.

Кью признаёт:

— Ну да, это было оптимистично. 

На уровне интуиции он чувствует: есть ещё вещи, которые стоит сказать Мэллори прямо сейчас. Тем не менее, Кью хочется перед этим взять небольшую передышку.

— Сэр, — начинает он, — могу я вам тоже задать вопрос? 

Мэллори кивает — "весь внимание".

— Откуда, если не секрет, такие познания в "Звёздных войнах"?

Если вопрос и смутил Мэллори, то тот явно не подаёт виду. 

— Чтобы были общие темы для разговора с сыном, кроме "как дела в школе". 

Пёс требовательно гавкает из-под стола, но Кью уже знает: кормить нельзя.

30

Кью разминает пальцы, рассматривает свои ногти, маленькую царапину на ладони, совсем старый ожог от паяльника на другой ладони.

Мысль, которую он обдумывал всё это время в фоновом режиме, наконец начинает оформляться в нечто конкретное. И то, во что именно оформляется эта мысль, ему не слишком нравится. Он не большой фанат жестов самоубийственных или хотя бы широких и героических, это просто не в его стиле. Да и что уж там, ни один здоровый — психически здоровый — человек добровольно не будет выбирать вот это. 

Кью считает себя психически здоровым человеком, и все проверки, которые он регулярно проходит в МИ-6, это вроде как подтверждают.

Тем не менее, именно сейчас ему очень сильно хочется сделать плохой выбор. 

31

— По-хорошему, нам надо действовать уже сейчас.

— У нас в Эквадоре есть сотрудник под прикрытием. 

— Это не совсем то, о чём я думал, сэр, — говорит Кью. 

— А о чём тогда вы думали?

— Мне крайне сложно будет... отследить Бонда дистанционно. Мы даже не знаем, что с ним произошло. Только адрес. Конечно, мы можем отправить туда и нашего человека, но что дальше? Будем сидеть в Лондоне и работать вслепую? 

Перехватив заинтересованный взгляд Мэллори, Кью продолжает:

— Сэр, я думаю, что мне стоит поехать туда.

И добавляет:

— Нет, мне самому не нравится эта идея. Но я правда так думаю.

Кью внимательно следит за тем, как Мэллори слушает его. Наконец, когда Мэллори говорит, Кью кажется, что он что-то сдерживает. Как будто за каждым словом стоит ещё как минимум предложение. 

— Кью, сказать, что мне не нравится эта идея, было бы преуменьшением. 

То, что явно сдерживает Мэллори, не похоже ни на раздражение, ни на беспокойство. Это уже считать сложнее. 

— Тогда что нам ещё остаётся, сэр?

— Десяток работающих, реалистичных вариантов. Отправить туда агентов. Выждать немного времени — и посмотреть, как дальше будет развиваться ситуация. 

— Допустим, — говорит Кью. — Возможно, что мы говорим и не о Сильве. Но если мы всё-таки говорим о Сильве, сэр, то с таким же успехом можно было бы просто засунуть агентов в гигантскую мясорубку. И сесть ждать, пока нас прикончат. 

— Вы забыли добавить что-нибудь вроде "мы следующие". Для эффектности.

— Сэр, — говорит Кью, — я не люблю нарушать ваши приказы. Но когда я это делаю, я предпочитаю держать вас в курсе. Так хотя бы честно. 

Телефон Мэллори вибрирует.

— Сэр? — спрашивает Кью.

Мэллори поднимает на него глаза.

— Так. Посмотрите-ка. 

32

В письме, которое приходит Мэллори на почту ровно в половину третьего ночи, нет никаких подозрительных вложений. Вообще ничего. Только ссылка на Ютуб.

— Я недооценил ситуацию, — говорит Мэллори.

— Ага, — кивает Кью. — Вы недооценили ситуацию.

На экране перед ними молодая Джуди Гарланд во фраке поёт достаточно весёлую песню о том, что всем пора готовиться к судному дню.

33

— Если это он, то музыкальный вкус у него не стал лучше.

— Вы понимаете, что одного я вас туда не отпущу.

— Вы понимаете, что я не отпущу туда агентов. 

Мэллори что-то обдумывает — но недолго. Кью знает эту его черту. Всегда удивлялся людям, которые принимают решения настолько быстро. У самого Кью так получается редко: в каждой ситуации всегда слишком много факторов, которые нужно принять во внимание, учесть, проанализировать.

— Я отправлю вас туда, но с двумя сопровождающими. 

Пёс поскуливает. Мэллори смотрит на него, как достаточно терпеливый родитель смотрит на ребёнка, устроившего истерику посреди прогулки в парке. 

— Боуи, прости, немного не до тебя сейчас.

34

Час между тремя ночи и четырьмя утра Кью проводит на диване в гостиной Мэллори, с ноутбуком на коленях. Перелёт в Кито можно организовать быстро, и лучше не пользоваться маленькими военными аэропортами — если Сильва действительно находится тут, то спецслужбы у него уже схвачены. А работать точно придётся под прикрытием гражданских. 

— Бонд точно ни с кем не общался, кроме вас?

— Не в последние два месяца. А если и общался, то не с этих устройств.

Кью зевает.

— Могу попросить у вас кофе? 

— Я бы на вашем месте поспал полчаса, — говорит Мэллори.

— Впервые сплю на диване у начальника.

— Есть гостевые спальни.

— Спасибо на предложение, но нет, — отвечает Кью. — Если я засну на кровати, то точно отрублюсь часов на пять. 

Мэллори, ничего сказав, куда-то уходит. Возвращается он через несколько минут, с пледом и подушкой. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Кью, не без неловкости. 

Он ещё минут пятнадцать пробует отследить перемещения Бонда по Эквадору, но картина пока не складывается.

35

— Одного не понимаю, — говорит Кью. — Кому оставить кошек. 

— Важный организационный вопрос, — говорит Мэллори. 

Это звучит, наверное, смешно. Учитывая все остальное. 

— На мать их оставить я не могу, понимаете ли, — объясняет Кью, — а оставлять соседям странно. Понятно, что вероятность того, что я не вернусь, она всё-таки есть. У них могут возникнуть вопросы.

Он говорит о своём невозвращении из Эквадора как о чём-то математически возможном. Во-первых, это и правда возможно. Потенциально. Во-вторых... 

— Как насчёт друзей?

Кью заминается. 

— Друзья... а, да, друзья.

— Кью, — говорит Мэллори, — если вам так спокойнее, могу забрать ваших кошек. Боуи их не съест.

Неожиданно. Пара секунд уходит у Кью на то, чтобы обдумать предложение. После чего он отвечает:

— Что ж, сэр, но на это вы сами подписались.

— Идите спать, — говорит Мэллори. 

36

Кью снится, что стена кода — ровная, стройная, совершенно логичная, хороший, добротный код, — распадается на отдельные цифры, буквы и символы.


	5. Часть 5. Что Кью знает о доверии

37

Кью отрывает лицо от подушки и протирает глаза. 

Перед ним дымится чашка крепкого чёрного кофе. 

— Живы? — раздаётся голос Мэллори за его спиной.

Кью садится. Разминает затёкшие плечи.

— Не очень-то удобно было спать на диване, наверное, — говорит Мэллори, а затем обходит его и садится в кресле напротив. 

Мэллори совершенно не выглядит уставшим. У него нет заметных мешков под глазами, он чисто выбрит, причёсан абсолютно так же, как и обычно. Привычного голубого цвета рубашка. Привычный галстук. 

Кью гипнотизирует взглядом этот галстук — слишком хочется спать, чтобы удавалось думать. Рывком приводит себя в чувство, смотрит на кофе. 

— Вы знали, когда я проснусь?

— Нет, — говорит Мэллори. — Откуда?

— Так подгадать. Минута в минуту.

— Я не подгадывал. Я думал. 

Кью потягивается и заворачивается одеяло. Он начинает приходить в чувство. Посидев в одеяле полминуты, он всё-таки заставляет себя вылезти. 

— Оставил вам в ванной зубную щётку и бритву, — говорит Мэллори. 

Кью идёт умываться — с телефоном наперевес. Стоит ему пустить воду, как приходит сообщение от Манипенни: “Какой у тебя размер рубашки?” 

“34, — отвечает Кью на автомате. — А что?”

“Заказала доставку. М попросил”

Кью смотрит на свой помятый и несвежий джемпер. Джемпер выглядит так, что с ним хочется сделать две вещи — стянуть и как можно быстрее затолкать в стиральную машину. На работу так и правда ходить нельзя. 

Поэтому он пишет Манипенни: “Ок”. А затем умывается ледяной водой, чистит зубы, изучая в отражении в зеркале красные белки своих глаз, и обнаруживает, что в голове на повторе крутится одна-единственная мысль. 

Мысль звучит так: “Ну вот, Джеффри. Иногда события всё ещё идут не по плану”. 

Когда он выходит из ванной, Мэллори всё так же сидит на диване. Кофе в чашке остыл.

— Так о чём вы думали? — спрашивает Кью. 

— О том, кто поедет с вами, — отвечает Мэллори. 

И добавляет, тем тоном, которым всегда говорит о свершившихся фактах:

— Холстон и Кац.

38

В машине — всю дорогу до главного здания разведки — Кью пробует оспорить выбор Мэллори.

— Я могу понять, почему вы выбрали Холстона, — осторожно начинает он. — Однако...

Эдвард Холстон, 006 — парень с идеальным резюме; Кью искренне казалось, что сейчас таких агентов не делают. Хэрроу, дальше Оксфорд, дальше, как и у самого Мэллори, служба в спецназе ОВС. Холстон не пробыл в спецназе долго. Мэллори переманил его сам, через год после того, как ушёл Бонд. Разведке были всё ещё нужны такие — помимо физической силы, выдержки, скорости реакции, строевой подготовки, ещё и хорошее классическое образование, и манеры, и острый ум. 

Среди особенностей, которые осложняли работу с Холстоном, Кью выделил бы только его излишнюю осторожность. Холстон старался не брать на себя риск везде, где это только было возможно. Из двух вариантов — сделать работу быстро и сделать её чисто — он выбирал второе. С одной стороны, после Бонда Кью не считал медлительность, осторожность и педантизм такой уж проблемой. С другой, Холстон — не тот, кто нужен для сопровождения к Сильве. 

Илья Кац, 009, вызывает у Кью ещё больше вопросов. И дело не в том, что он русский (к русским, как и к немцам, французам, китайцам, японцам и кому угодно Кью относится не хуже и не лучше, чем к англичанам). Если Холстон слишком надёжен, то Кац, наоборот, ненадёжен. Степень его ненадёжности медленно подползает к отметке “Джеймс Бонд”. 

Кац — ещё одна креатура Мэллори. Он на пару лет младше Холстона, ему тридцать два. Полевого опыта за пределами МИ-6 у него не было: стандартная российская служба в армии, потом работа аналитиком в местных спецслужбах. История того, как он получил эту работу, типична для русских хакеров: талантливого студента-математика ловят не слишком законных экспериментах с программированием и делают предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться. Кац, тем не менее, делал быструю карьеру. Как и любой парень с высоким интеллектом и хорошим чутьём — умеющий видеть закономерности между вещами, которые наблюдает, знать, как себя нужно вести, чтобы получить должность. 

В поле зрения Кью Кац попал после того, как стал сливать англичанам информацию, как сам объяснял, “по идеологическим соображениям”, совершенно ничего за это не требуя. Он контактировал именно с сотрудниками подразделения по России, не с техотделом — но так уж вышло, что Кью знал всё, что происходит. И сведения, которые передавал Кац, нередко были связаны именно с работой техотдела. 

Такое сотрудничество продолжалось около года. В декабре шестнадцатого Кац приехал в Лондон, якобы в отпуск. Кью присоединился к сотруднику русского подразделения, пришёл на встречу, представившись чужим именем — просто интересно было, что ещё в этот раз расскажут про русских хакеров. Впечатлён он не был — он вообще не помнит, какое тогда сложилось мнение. Высокий, подтянутый молодой человек во всём чёрном, с хорошим английским, который явно подтянул на сериалах. Кью не увидел в Каце ни особой гениальности, ни какого-то демонического флёра, который любят приписывать русским — просто сообразительный парень, который помогает при совершенно неочевидной для него выгоде. 

Мэллори, услышав о русском информаторе, посчитал иначе. Нашёл на Каца полчаса в своём доверху забитом расписании. Предупредил Таннера: “Следите за мальчиком внимательно”. В январе семнадцатого, после новой порции данных, потребовал срочно выдёргивать Каца из Москвы — сказав: “пара дней — и арестуют по подозрению в госизмене”. Кью предполагал, Мэллори просто распорядится купить русскому квартиру, оформить британское подданство под чужим именем и заклеить рот соглашением о неразглашении, но вышло по-другому. 

Мэллори распорядился отправить Илью Каца на программу подготовки агентов с двумя нулями. После года учений — все предполагали, русский выпадет через три месяца, без подготовки-то, — Мэллори велел отправлять его на миссии в паре с Холстоном. 

Работают эти двое вроде без нареканий. Ну, за некоторыми исключениями. Было дело, Кью один раз наблюдал их ссору на миссии в Нью-Йорке. Минут пять они вполголоса ругались над трупом одного теневого банкира, которого, вообще-то, не нужно было убивать. Потом Кац сказал Холстону “ой, да иди ты в жопу, достал”, и добавил, уже для Кью: “Извините, сэр, мы не можем ждать два часа, пока с телом что-то сделают”. 

Эту охренительную историю помнит весь техотдел. Кац пошёл на кухню в квартире банкира, осторожно натянул перчатки на руки, достал чёрные пластиковые мешки для мусора, упаковал в них труп, делая это намеренно неаккуратно, а дальше попросил Кью выключить камеры в доме и в одиночку поехал топить тело в Гудзоне. В довершение он ещё не забыл поковыряться отвёрткой в домашнем сейфе банкира, чтобы всё выглядело, как не слишком профессиональное ограбление. Вернувшись в Лондон, Кац и Холстон, похоже, помирились — кто-то в техотделе даже видел, как они пошли вместе в паб. Дальше было без эксцессов. 

Тем не менее, Кью не уверен, что ему здесь нужны именно эти двое. Холстон идеально подходит для спланированных, просчитанных миссиий, где нужна высокая точность и аккуратность. Кац… он более спонтанен, но Кью предпочёл бы кого-то с более классической подготовкой. 

Кью спрашивает Мэллори: 

— Почему не Йорк и не Фицджеймс? Фицджеймс работает по Латинской Америке десять лет. Почему не Муньоз, наконец? 

На это Мэллори отвечает по пунктам:

— У Йорка прекрасный опыт в горячих точках, но он слишком стар. Фицджеймс не командный игрок, он бы сработал в одиночной миссии. Муньоз сперва будет защищать сам себя. 

— А эти двое?

— Что вас смущает? 

— Меня смущает перспектива совместной миссии с перебежчиком, — честно говорит Кью. — Я не могу ему верить. 

Мэллори смотрит на дорогу.

— Вы верите мне? 

— Ну, — пробует рассмеяться Кью, — что мне ещё остаётся-то. 

— Тоже верно, — отвечает Мэллори, абсолютно серьёзно.

Машина заезжает на парковку. 

39

Эдвард Холстон заходит в пустое помещение технического отдела, выглядящий, как и всегда — тёмный, сине-серый костюм, белая рубашка, узкий галстук. Единственное, что в его облике кажется непривычным — голубая медицинская маска.

Маска Каца — чёрная, тканевая. На ней вышито: “НЕВЫНОСИМО”. Холстон разглядывает надпись, после чего приподнимает бровь. 

— Настроение на сегодня?

— Настроение на чёртову пандемию, — отвечает Кац. — Ну вот, хоть путешествуем. 

Кью ставит перед ними два чемодана с полным оперативным комплектом.

— Это не каникулы, джентльмены.

— Да для нас уже что угодно каникулы, сэр, — отвечает Кац. 

Холстон издаёт смешок.

— Вчера мы играли в ГТА и никого не убили.

— Просто прикольно было ходить по улице с пушкой, — говорит Кац, раскрывая чемодан. — О. Неплохо. Автомат. 

Холстон бросает на Каца усталый взгляд — “лучше заткнись”. Кью не любит, когда агенты при нём начинают комментировать выбор оружия. Это знают все, но некоторые раз за разом выбирают это игнорировать. 

— Джентльмены, — говорит Кью. — Давайте проговорим правила. Вы не берётесь за оружие без моего непосредственного разрешения. Мы не в той ситуации, чтобы оставлять после себя гору трупов. 

Он забирает у Каца из рук автомат — аккуратным, но твёрдым движением, — и укладывает обратно в чемодан. 

— Это не пятая ГТА. 

И добавляет чуть мягче:

— Сыграем вместе, когда вернёмся.

— Если вернёмся, — уточняет Кац, ровным и будничным голосом, как некий факт, с которым сложно спорить. 

И тут эта мысль в голове Кью становится такой явной, такой очевидной: они все читали досье Рауля Сильвы, и они прекрасно понимают, куда отправляются. 

При этом они шутят про ГТА. 

40

— Я знаю, как стрелять.

— Знаете. Но недостаточно хорошо. 

Мэллори выглядит непоколебимым. Кью подозревает: здесь за него уже давно всё решили, и нравится ему, или нет, он не выйдет из учебного тира в ближайшее время. Всё же, он пробует вежливо протестовать. 

— Я не стану стрелять лучше после одного дня тренировок.

— Не станете, — говорит Мэллори. — Но хотя бы вспомните, как это делается. 

Кью разряжает пистолет в жестяную мишень. Пули летят в “четвёрку” и “пятёрку”. “Шестой” круг — самое большее, на что он может надеяться. 

— Я не против немного размяться, но…

Мэллори не меняется в лице. 

— Это и есть немного размяться. 

— Мы торчим здесь уже третий час. Я мог бы…

Кью меняет патроны. Он делал это столько раз — но не со своим оружием, а с выписанным агентам. Эти действия у него были отработаны до автоматизма. Однако сегодня он роняет пулю на пол и, чертыхаясь, лезет поднимать. 

— Могли бы что? — спрашивает Мэллори. 

— Собраться, — Кью перезаряжает пистолет. — Приготовиться. Передать дела в своём отделе. 

— Сделаете это за тот час, который у вас останется. 

Кью думает, что ему ответить на это — и нужны ли вообще здесь какие-либо ответы. По-хорошему, рациональное зерно в словах Мэллори есть. Другое дело в том, что есть вещи, в которых Кью не хорош и никогда не будет хорош. Одна из них — стрельба.

Мэллори кладёт Кью руку на плечо. 

— Знаете, почему у вас не получается?

Кью пытается понять, что чувствует. Это не неловкость. Но безусловно, ситуация нетипичная: он знает Мэллори восемь лет, и ни разу не видел, чтобы тот клал руку на плечо хоть кому-либо. 

Мэллори не убирает руку. Кью гипнотизирует взглядом мишень, как если бы это помогало (нет, и он знает, что промажет в следующий раз, и в следующий, и в следующий). 

— Потому что это не моя… область специализации. 

— Нет, — говорит Мэллори. — Вы слишком много думаете о том, где держать какой палец. И что делать с локтём. И плечом. Вы вообще слишком много думаете. Но в бою у вас не будет времени думать. 

Он мягко забирает у Кью пистолет.

— Скажите, когда вы пишете код, вы ведь не думаете, какую кнопку нажимать?

— Нет, конечно, — отвечает Кью. 

Мэллори целится. 

Пули одна за другой бьют в самый центр мишени.

— Пистолет, — говорит Мэллори, — должен быть продолжением вашей руки. 

— Да, мне так говорили на инструктаже, — фыркает Кью.

— Говорили, но времени на практику не дали. Именно поэтому мы с вами не выйдем отсюда, пока у вас не начнёт получаться. 

Мэллори возвращает пистолет Кью. Достаёт телефон, быстро проверяет, на что у него уходит от силы пара секунд. Перехватывает взгляд Кью — и едва заметно улыбается. 

— Не беспокойтесь, я тоже умею работать удалённо. 

41

Самолёт вылетает в десять вечера. 

Чтобы не думать о Сильве, не прикидывать свои шансы, Кью занимает время простыми и бытовыми делами: распределить задачи, назначить временно исполняющего обязанности главы технического отдела, выдать водителю Мэллори ключи от своего дома и отправить за кошками. Проверить, могут ли его прослушивать, проверить все помещения разведки. Избавиться от своего старого телефона, на всякий случай. Забавно, отмечает Кью. В прошлый раз у них не было времени подготовиться. 

Сильва застал их тогда, когда они меньше всего ждали, и не оставлял времени отреагировать. Кью просыпался, завтракал лёгкими транквилизаторами — ещё до первой чашки Эрл Грея, — и ужинал ими же. Работа была парализована. Никто не успевал разбираться со всем, с чем нужно было разобраться в один момент: пересмотреть защиту данных, выяснить, где именно Сильва нашёл уязвимости, разобраться с компенсациями семьям погибших. 

В этот раз всё слишком спокойно. 

За последние сутки они не получили ровным счётом ни одного письма от анонима. Никто не пытался взорвать разведку ещё раз. 

— Думаете о том же, о чём я думаю? — спрашивает Кью, стоит Мэллори снова зайти в отдел. 

— Да, — кивает Мэллори.

За все эти годы они научились считывать такие вещи. 

— Судный день отменяется?

— Не будьте таким оптимистом, — говорит Мэллори. — Судный день по расписанию. Просто нам забыли сбросить это расписание по почте. 

От этих его шуток ситуация кажется Кью как-то… легче. Хочется стоять и перекидываться комментариями вот так (про что угодно). Всё же, Мэллори, помолчав, говорит только:

— Удачи.

И:

— Не буду говорить “у вас получится”, но я в вас верю.


End file.
